winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The new adventure of winx: Season 1 Episode 1
The new beggining is the first episode of the first season of The new adventure of Winx Synopsis The time of the Winx had finished long ago when once and for all they finished with the Trix, Bloom married Sky and they had 2 children, Renna and Laif; Stella and Brandon had one daughter named Aletea; Musa married a boy named Murr, they had no children; Flora married Helia and you saw 4 children, Bela, Amethyst, Helo and Nick; Tecna married Timmy, they had a son they called Timmy Jr; And Layla did not marry Rex but still they are still couple, they had two children called, Roy and Pluvia. The Winx continued their life as defenders of the magical dimension, along with a new participant, Valen, the fairy of magic. The Winx had to protect him as the Trix pursued him knowing that he was the fairy of magic and that the energy of all spells ran through his veins. Valen when he joined the group of Winx was only 4 years old, over the years he became a warrior fairy, until he signed in Alfea and became Magix's guardian fairy, the last transformation he got next to the Winx was the Believix, from there the Winx became older and they were no longer ready to fight, their enemies against whom they had fought also became old, but new enemies arose that Valen faced alone. They are worth with the passage of time fighting against dark bandits, magicians, witches, even with fairies; Realized that she alone could not do more, so she asked Faragonda to teach classes where only fairies could enter with the top level of fairies (Believix), and there she would train them to help her in her fight against the evils of dimension Magic, and from here is where everything begins Episode (Valen and Faragonda ready to open the new training class) VALEN:Nobody? No one has signed up? FARAGONDA: Quiet, it's normal, classes with these entry requirements are hard to fill, maybe you should go down the street announcing your new class, I'm sure the believix fairies will want to participate if they know that you are one of the Winx VALEN: Okay, it's okay, so I do not have anything to do, bye (In the streets of magix) VALEN: The Winx open a training course for fairies Believix, where the fairies who sign up will be prepared to fight evil together with one of the Winx, me, Valen, the fairy of magic, if you are a Believix fairy and you want to face evil , Sign up, the inscriptions will be at the university for fairies, Alfea (Returning to Alfea) VALEN: There was no luck FARAGONDA: No time for luck, a magician has come to steal at the museum of old Magix artifacts VALEN: What? How? FARAGONDA: No time, run VALEN: MAGIC BELIEVIX, Valen, the fairy of magic Category:The new adventure of Winx Category:Episodes Category:TNAW S1